My Secret Kid
by PhoenixChick572
Summary: Draco and Hermione get drunk and do very sinful things. What'll happen when Hermione gets pregnant? Short chapters. Hermione's POV. (Short chapters) I am trying to dedicate more time to this and make longer chapters but my schedule is jam-packed. I am really sorry but thx to everyone who's staying with me!
1. Oh, fuck no

I woke up, hungover and... naked? What the fuck? I rolled over, thinking nothing of it, then I saw it. That pale skin. The platinum blond hair. I knew the swirling stormy grey eyes hidden behind those closed lids. _Draco Malfoy._ I slipped out of this bed I awoke in, hoping it was his and slipped on my clothes. I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door, hoping to god we'd at least used protection or that he'd pulled out. I can't believe that he slept with me. Even though he has a girlfriend. Even though he's slept with me before and stolen my V card. Arse. I sorta hope he was drunk. I hurried back to my flat, one floor above his, and woke up Ginny and Luna immediately. "Ugh, my _head_." whined Harry from under the bed. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room before slamming shut the door. Thank god he had boxers on. I made a mental note to talk to Ginny about this later. "Guys." I said. "Whassa matter, 'Mione?" Ginny ask/muttered sleepily. "Draco slept with me last night. He has a girlfriend." I almost yelled out of my panicky state. "Just calm down." Luna whispered. I sighed and climbed into bed. What else am I supposed to do? "Guys." My heart almost stopped as a sudden thought rushed into my head. "You don't think I could be... _pregnant,_ do you?" Ginny and Luna bolted up straight. "Only one way to find out." Ginny sighed. "But no way to tell the morning after." Luna said in her slightly panicked but still dreamy voice.

* * *

The weeks after killed me. A tap on the shoulder and I accidentally kneed Harry in the stomach. "Oy, Hermione!" He had yelled. "What's got you so jumpy?" I simply shrugged and listened to him ramble on about whatever. A few minutes later, Draco walked up and quickly asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He made direct eye contact as he asked me. "Piss off Malf-" I cut off the arrogant twat and said "Sure." Harry looked dumbfounded as I walked away with Draco. He blabbered on about 'No hard feelings,' and 'Astoria and I made up,' and 'Sorry for taking out my drunk anger by fucking you,' and the basics. After he finished I accepted his apology and we parted.

* * *

I waited. The short time felt like an eternity as the seconds ticked by. _Ding._ Finally the timer went off. I picked up this small piece of white plastic. This test decides my life. Two small vertical lines were the last thing I saw before it all went black.

* * *

"Hermione!" The voice yelling my name sounded so far away. I wanted to go back into wahtever wonderful deep sleep I had been in. Then I realized _I'm fucking pregnant._ My eyes snapped open to see a hazy blonde haired girl and a ginger girl. It cleared and I saw Ginny and Luna. Their eyes were filled with concern and tears. Their mouths open and shut as if they weren't sure what to say to comfort me. "I'm so sorry." Luna's serene voice was barely above a whisper. This is going to be a long few months and an even longer 18 years.


	2. Why me?

I sat there on the floor of the bathroom with Ginny and Luna just wondering how I would handle this. I'm pregnant with Malfoy's child at 18. "Guys let's going to the café." I sighed. "I need a salad." The truth was I wanted to go to the bar for a drink. We got dressed, left our flat, and walked to the lift. As we waited for it to come down to our floor we were dead silent. _Beep._ We walked in and the doors shut. I pressed the button for floor 1. _Beep._ As the lift passed each floor. _Ding._ We stopped at floor 6. My friends looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and they moved to my side of the lift. The doors slid open to reveal Malfoy with Astoria Greengrass. She was pressed up against the wall and he was making out with her. Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, the lift is here." They blushed and silently walked in. The second we heard the _ding_ of the lift getting to a floor, the three of us rushed out of the building. As soon as I was sure the two Slytherins couldn't possibly see us, I rounded a corner and dropped to the ground sobbing. "Oh, 'Mione." After a half hour of comforting, I was on my feet and we were in the café. I sipped my tea. Why me?


	3. Goodbyes

Let's fast forward a little bit. I have a month before my due date, and the spell to conceal pregnancy won't work after today. I decide to move away, because I don't want anyone other then Ginny and Luna knowing. After a tearful fifteen minutes telling Ron, Harry, and Neville, who lived down the hall, I pressed button 6 on the lift. _Beep. Beep._ On floor 6, I walked down to Draco's room. I let out a deep breath and rapped my knuckles on the door. The door opened and I looked into those swirling grey eyes I had loved all my years at Hogwarts. "I'm moving away, and I just wanted to say good bye," I told him. He nodded. "Alright. I'll miss you." He winked. "Don't forget your favorite Slytherin," he said jokingly. I forced a smile. "I won't," he shut the door and I practically ran to the lift. When back on my floor, I went straight into my room. I explained to Luna and Ginny my plan. They agreed. I hugged them and said goodbye. As I carried my last box out, I was sort of excited for my new life.


	4. My New Life

I walked into my new apartment. But not as Hermione Granger. As Harriet Wesley. I gave up my life for this child. No longer did I work at the Ministry, but at Target. No longer did have brown curly hair, I had straight, blond, waist-length hair. Instead of my soft brown eyes, I had striking blue ones. New life, here I come. When the door shut behind me, a girl bounced out of the kitchen. I inhaled the scent of chocolate I hadn't noticed earlier. She had pixie-cut black hair, and striking green eyes. She was a tad shorter than me, and was thin and not very curvy. "Hiiiiii!" She exclaimed. "I'm Lila," her gaze dropped to my pregnant belly. "Expecting?" She asked. "In about a month," I answered. "Congrats," she said. "Your room is there, mine is the one to the left, that there is the kitchen, and we are standing in the living room," she explained, pointing at everything. "Alright," I replied, processing it all. "But until I get a bed, dresser and stuff, can I take the couch? All I have is stuff for the baby, my clothes, toiletries and a pillow." I sighed. "Well," she said. "You're in luck, because I got it all for you.


End file.
